Mysterio
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= Mysterio is a major antagonist from Marvel Comics, most commonly serving as an enemy to Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Daredevil. He is a supervillain who primarily utilizes illusions and other gadgets to perform crimes. Background Quentin Beck was a special effects wizard and stunt man working for a major Hollywood studio who aspired to make a name himself in the film industry. But after being dismissed from an audition for bad acting, a furious Beck attempted to sabotage a film set and got arrested when Spider-Man thwarted his revenge. Upon his release, deciding to make better use of his skills as a criminal while wanting to make Spider-Man pay for his interference, Beck dressed himself up in a theatrical costume with built-in remote controls and used his knowledge of special effects technology to pose as the cinematic special effects sorcerer Mysterio. Powers and Abilities * VFX Artist: Beck is a master of make-up, physical stunt work, mechanical and visual special effects. ** Mechanical Engineer: He is a brilliant inventor and engineer, with advanced knowledge in robotics. ** Chemistry: He also learned a great deal of applied chemistry, especially the use of hallucinogens, and electronics. ** Strategist: Beck was a meticulous planner and organizer. ** Acting: He is a skilled actor who kept himself in top physical form. * Psychiatry: Beck knew basic psychiatry and physiological manipulation of others. * Illusions: '''Mysterio's most identified ability. There's nothing Mysterio can't do with his outrageous illusions; he can fake giant storms, make multiple clones of himself, whip up fake giant monsters, make himself appear gigantic, and Mysterio himself is almost never actually there because of his holograms. He also faked a man's death to make Spider-Man feel guilty, faked the death of May Parker, tricked Spider-Man into thinking he was six inches twice, and once made an illusion so powerful that it made all the X-Men look like villains, in which Wolverine killed all of them. * '''Hypnosis: '''Mysterio can mind control people via hypnosis. He has made Spider-Man think he was drowning (the pool was never even wet), forced Solo into fighting Spider-Man, got a bunch of heroes to fight each other, and made someone think Spider-Man was right in front of them. Equipment * '''Mysterio Suit: Mysterio wears a suit that contains his personal weaponry that include a one-way acrylic glass helmet (with a 30 minute air supply), holographic projectors, and gloves and boots armed with nozzles which emit hallucinogenic gas. He developed a gas that can cancel Spider-Man's spider-sense, and when he is cloaked in his mist gases, he uses sonar to detect objects and beings nearby. He also has more advanced technology (not of his own design) at his disposal. * Web-Shooters: Mysterio has also created his own version of Spider-Man's webbing, including a gun that fires webbing, but lacks the complete knowledge of the formula Spider-Man uses, since Spider-Man had also designed his artificial webbing to begin dissolving after an hour has passed. Alternate Forms Crimson Brand of Cyttorak Mysterio After accidentally stabbing his daughter after she tried to kill him, he accidentally triggered the Crimson Brand of Cyttorak Ritual and gave him many new powers and a tremendous power boost. The Brand lets him tap directly into the powers of Cyttorak and makes him one of the most powerful beings on Earth. In this state, Mysterio should potentially scale to Juggernaut in terms of power, claiming to have the power to take down the Avengers and anyone else who gets in his way. He is able to fire powerful blasts of red energy, which was able to one-shot Dusk, and he can create red energy constructs such as barricades, weapons like blades, platforms to ride and fly on, create minions, and potentially could have done more. Feats Strength * Trades blows with Spider-Man. * Mysterio had enough physical power to escape Spidey's webbing restraints. * Bitch-slapped Spidey. * Kicked Spider-Man in the balls. * Using an android, reacted to and overpowered Miles Morales. * Using an android, a casual blast knocked away Spidey. * A casual palm strike destroyed part of Spidey's mask and floored him. Speed * Able to keep up with Spider-Man. * Dodged Spider-Man running at him full-speed and casually knocked him over afterwards. * Fast enough to the point where Spider-Man came close to falling off of a bridge. * Blitzed Spider-Man in a cloud of smoke before he or his Spider-Sense could react. * Reacted to Hawkeye's arrows. * Avoided a punch from a brainwashed Red Hulk. Durability * Regularly takes hits from superhumans. * Durable enough to get punched by Spidey through a wall. * Survived a point-blank missile. * Tanked a punch from Spidey casually. * Deadpool's bullets don't even faze him. * Mysterio, Spider-Man, and Black Cat were caught in the center of a massive tornado and survived. * Both Spidey and Mysterio tanked an absolutely ginormous explosion. Skill * Known as one of Spider-Man's most elusive and persistent foes. * Founding member of the Sinister Six. * Almost convinced Spider-Man he was insane and that he should reveal his secret identity. * Attempted to drive Daredevil insane, in which he did. * Framed Foggy Nelson for murder. * Tricked Karen Page into thinking she had HIV. * Killed himself, then came back from the dead. * Helped fake Harry Osborn's death. * Discovered about the ultimate universe and sent an android to be Ultimate Mysterio. * Ultimate Mysterio has done the following... ** Killed the Kingpin. ** Defeated Spider-Man. ** Beat Iron Man. ** Fought Miles Morales and Peter Parker. * Somehow found a way back to Earth 616 after becoming trapped in the Ultimate Universe. * Tortured Peter in Limbo. * (Ultimate Spider-Man) Made a deal with Dormammu so that his illusions could become real. * (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Acquired the full Tablet of Order and Chaos, and became a multiverse level threat. * (Edge of Time) Made a good Spider-man movie. * The best Angry Birds player. * The original dabber. Weaknesses * Cocky and arrogant. * Has no superhuman abilities. * Not much of a huge threat without the Tablet or Crimson Brand of Cyttorak. * Gets about as much respect Killer Moth got. * If his branded hand is cut off, he loses the power of Cyttorak. * Tablet needs to be charged. ** The device, not the one that makes him a multiversal threat. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusion Casters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans